2 for 1 Jealousy
by YamixYugi4evr
Summary: Sequel to 2 for 1 Love. Tea's jealousy finally breaks her. She wants Atem/Yami and uses a class project to help her, in hopes it will break Atem/Yami and Yugi up. Will it work? And Yugi starts to think there's more to Yami and Tea than a class project...
1. Assignment

**2 for 1 Jealousy**

**Ally: **Heeeeyyyyyy! I'm back with the sequel to **2 for 1 Love. **Aud and Em are not here right now, thank god, so lets get to the story before they come and mess up something.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! T_T

**Warning: **Yaoi, meaning boyxboy. Don't like, don't watch.

"talking"

_thoughts_

**Chapter One: Assignment**

Sunlight shown brightly into the teen's room, causing all hopes of more sleep to fade. He groaned as he also realized another dreadful part of the day.

"Atem, wake up! It's time to get up for school!"

Yes, school. Atem, also known as Yami to one person, groaned while sitting up and stretching. As he rubbed the sleep from his eyes, he answered,

"Ok, Grandpa!" He sighed as he pulled off the warm covers and stood up to stretch out his legs. He wore boxers shorts and a tank top. Summer was in about 3 months, so the weather slowly got warmer and making it hotter at night.

"I'm going to start breakfast! Could you wake Yugi wake?" Grandpa said behind the door. Yami grinned. He loved to wake up his hikari in the morning.

"Sure grandpa! Be down in a few minutes!" He heard footsteps going down stairs. Then he went to the bathroom first to brush his hair and teeth before going to Yugi's room. He slowly and quietly opened the door and looked over to the bed to see Yugi laying on his right side. The shades were closed to prevent light from hitting his face, something Yami always forgot to do in his room.

Yami smiled at his young hikari. Only a week ago, they confessed their love for each other and they were as happy as can be. Their friends took to it fine and had no problems, except for the situation with Tea. But as far as they knew, it was resolved. They had yet to tell grandpa, but planned on doing that soon, before he finds out in a not-so-happy way.

Yami made his way over to the side of the bed where Yugi faced and sat on the edge. He gently shook Yugi.

"Yugi, wake up..." Yugi shifted, but showed no other signs of waking up. Yami shook him again, slightly harder. "Come on, Yugi. Don't be stubborn."

Yugi just groaned and rolled to his other side. Yami sighed and smirked. "Well if you're going to be hard-headed, I'll just resort to other methods." He climbed onto the bed so he was completely overtop Yugi's body. He used one hand for balance while the other turned Yugi to lay face-up towards Yami. Yami leaned down slowly and deeply kissed Yugi, slipping his tongue into the smaller one's mouth. Yugi flinched and opened his eyes halfway before closing again and moaned into the kiss.

Yami smirked at th reaction and coaxed Yugi's tongue to join his. Yugi complied while lazily lifting his arms to wrap around Yami's neck. Yami slowly ran one hand under Yugi's shirt and wrapped around his waist, making the kiss deeper.

But their need for air caused them to break the kiss and lean against each other's forehead to slowly regain their breath after the passionate, well-heated kiss.

"Mmm, morning." Yugi said with half lidded eyes. Yami smiled.

"Good morning to you too, Aibou." Yami responded before kissing Yugi's forehead. "Time to get ready for school."

Yugi smirked." You always know how to wake me up no matter how stubborn I can be."

Yami smirked as well. "That just means I know you well enough to find ways of convincing you." Yami leaned up, taking Yugi with him. "Come on, Grandpa's making breakfast."

Relunctantly, The two parted as Yami went to his room and both teens got dressed for school.

About 15 minutes later, they rejoined downstairs. Grandpa was still making breakfast as the two boys sat down.

"Morning, Grandpa." They said together. Grandpa turned around.

"Morning, boys. Almost down."

"Okay."

Yugi looked over at Yami nervously, wondering if now was a good time. Yami smiled while grabbing Yugi's hand under the table. He nodded, then Yugi followed.

"H-hey grandpa..." Yugi started.

"Yes?"

"I.. We have something to tell you..."

Grandpa turned around with breakfast in his hands. He raised his eyebrow.

"Hm? What is it? Did you guys do something?" He placed the food infront of them and sat down across from them.

"No... well, kinda..." They lifted their hands from under the table, still together. "We're, uh.. together."

Grandpa looked really, and i mean really shocked. "W-what?"

Yugi looked like he would have a heart attack at grandpa's look. So Yami sqeezed his hand reassuringly and took over.

"We're a couple." He said calmly.

There was a few minutes of silence before Grandpa spoke up.

"How long?"

"About a week."

Another moment of silence, shorter than before, and Grandpa let out a sigh.

"Well... if you two are happy, I'm fine with it. Besides, it's not like I have a say in who you two choose to date, or love."

Both teens smiled, Yugi blushing at the comment.

"We're glad you understand, Grandpa." Yugi said. Grandpa smiled before checking the time.

"Now hurry up and eat you too. You need to be leaving in about 10 minutes."

"Okay." Both teens said.

Soon they finished breakfast and were off.

**(A/N: Everyone, except Yugi, calls Yami **Atem**. So I'll be switching off. **Yami **when they're alone, and **Atem** when other people are around.)**

At school, Joey, Tristan, and Tea were waiting for Atem and Yugi.

Well, mainly Joey and Tristan.

Tea was just there talking to the guys. Ever since Atem let her down, its been hard being around them, especially since Atem choose Yugi over her. She knew she should be happy for them since they we're friends, but the jealously was really close to taking over her.

"Hey, guys! Over here!" Joey shouted. Tea looked to see Atem and Yugi walkiing through the door... hand in hand. She smiled sadly, her jealously bubbling up.

"I'll see you guys later." Tea said before walking off hastly. Joey and Tristan just looked at her walking away, confused.

"Wonder whats wrong."

"Hey Joey, Tristan." The couple said as they walked up.

"Hey. Tea had to go.. talk to a teacher." Joey lied. He knew something was wrong with Tea, but he didn't think Atem and Yugi should worry. "Lets head to class."

_(later, during 3rd period.)_

**(A/N: Using American school system. Not used in all schools though. 3rd period is right before lunch and day ends after 7th period.)**

Atem and Tea both had the same class for World History during 3rd period. At least this was easier for Tea, not seeing them together. She quickly glanced at Atem before paying attention to their teacher for the project coming up.

"For this assignment, you will be researching and presenting ancient civilizations, such as Feudal Japan or Ancient Rome. You all will be assigned partners and subjects for this project. The way you present it is your choice. Presentations are due in 3 weeks, on Friday."

Tea sighed. She looked around the room, wondering who she could possibly be assigned to. The bell finally rang, marking the end of class and lunchtime.

"The list is at the back of the room. Check before you leave."

Tea got up and went to see her assignment. When she finally got to the back, she looked at the list and gasped.

"Atem?" She said.

"Yea?"

She flinched as she quickly turned to see him. Atem raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"Uh... we're... paired together." Tea said, looking away to hide a slight blush.

"Really?" Atem asked, looking at the list. His eyes widened in shock.

"Cool." Atem said loudly. "Hey Tea, did you see the place we got?"

Tea looked back to the list. Their ancient civilization was none other than...

Ancient Egypt.

"Heh, yea... how lucky are we..." She said.

"This will be easy. I mean, I lived there so I know alot. And you too, since you went to Egypt before." He said, smiling at her.

"Yea, this will be fun." She replied, smiling at him.

"Well, lets get to lunch. Yugi and the others are probably waiting."

At that, Tea frowned, but looked away so Atem wouldn't see.

She finally got to be with Atem alone and the mention of Yugi ruined the moment. Her jealously finally broke her.

_I know they're my friends but I can't take it anymore! I want Atem and I'll use this project to break them apart! Then he'll be all mine! Sorry Yugi but I loved him first!_

But for now, she would just play it out. She turned back to him with a fake smile.

"Right. Lets go then!" She said while pulling his arm.

Unknown to him, this was the start of a disaster for him and Yugi.

**End of chapter One**

**Ally: **There we go! I actally came up with this idea while taking a shower... just goes to show you can get an idea pretty much anywhere. Hope you all enjoy and wait for my next chapter! I know Tea seems selfish, but it'll be better in the end.

Review and feel free to make suggestions. I have a basic idea but anything to fill in is appreciated. Though can't guaranteed I'll be able to use it, It's the thought that counts!:) Til next chapter!


	2. Planning

**2 for 1 Jealousy**

**Ally:** Hey I'm back! Sorry in case it's been awhile but I'm not dead... or in a coma. It's just hard coming up with things to fill in the main idea but here's what I've got so far. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! T_T

**Warning: **Yaoi, meaning boyxboy. Don't like, don't watch.

_**Rated M for future reference.**_

"talking"

_thoughts_

**Chapter Two: Planning**

Yugi sat at the lunch table with Joey and Tristan while they waited for Yami... and maybe Tea.

Tea was acting different lately. But it was probably just because she was sad about the rejection. Hopefully she would get over it in time.

Yugi looked up to see Yami and Tea walking together towards them. Yami waved over while Tea just walked.

"Hey Yugi, how were your morning classes today?" Yami asked as he sat next to Yugi while Tea sat on the other side of Yami.

" I don't know, why don't you ask " He said while pointing to Joey and Tristan." those two."

Joey and Tristan gave a nervous smile. "H-hey... come on Yug, it wasn't THAT big a deal?" Joey said.

"Yea, I mean, nobody was hurt, right?" Tristan added. Yami sighed.

"Let me guess, it invloves you two and a chemistry experiment...again."

"Yep, tell them what you did THIS time." Yugi said.

Yugi, Joey, and Tristan all had chemistry together. And when it comes to mixing things, never, EVER, let Joey and Tristan work as a group. That's where things go bad.

"It was his fault! He started it!" Both teenagers yelled as they pointed to each other. Yugi sighed.

"Well, genius one, aka Tristan, was secretly eating gummi bears. Genius two, aka Joey, was heating up Potassium Chlorate, which was part of our experiment. And the lesson learned... DON'T PUT A GUMMI BEAR IN A TEST TUBE WITH HEATED POTASSIUM CHLORATE! VERY BAD!" Yugi explained, and yelled.

"L-like we said, nobody got hurt..."

" But nearly destroyed two tables! Hm, I swear... you two are just impossible sometimes."

Yami and Tea were still giggling from when Yugi started yelling.

"So what's new with you guys?" Yugi said, changing subject.

At this, Tea stopped giggling and got a huge grin. "Me and Yami are paired up for our World History assignment."

"Really?" Yugi asked.

Yami stopped giggling as well. "Oh yea, we are. And our topic is ancient Egypt. How lucky is that!"

"Yea!" Tea responded, although not thinking about the topic part.

"Well thats cool. Let me no if you guys need help. And Grandpa, you won't have a choice with him, he's going to end up helping at some point." Yugi said with a cheerful smile.

" I think we'll be fine. Besides, we have a real pharaoh doing this project so it'll be a piece of cake." Tea responded, while wrapping arms with Yami. Yugi couldn't help but feel jealous at that. And Tea's voice sounded cold when she said that just now.

Though he calmed down when Yami broke arms with Tea to wrap both around Yugi. He just decided to ignore it.

"So Aibou... Want to hang out at the park after school?" He said as he brushed his lips against Yugi's ear. Yugi shivered.

"uh... Yea-" he started until Tea interupted.

"Well don't you want to start on the project?" She said in some type of pleading voice. Yami sighed.

"Tea, the project isn't due for three weeks. We'll have plenty of time. Besides, today is Friday so why don't we just meet up tomorrow to discuss it?"

Tea sighed half-heartedly, but regained confidence. They would have the whole weekend, so no worries.

_As long as it keeps him away from Yugi, it doesn't matter._

"Sure, thats fine. How about we meet at Burger World?" she asked.

"Thats good. Say around 1pm?"

"Sounds like a plan!"

_It's a date! hehe._

After lunch, the gang continued through school. Afterwards, Yami and Yugi headed to the park. Yami sat against a tree and pulled Yugi into his lap. Yugi sighed, liking the feeling of being in Yami's arms. The two sat in silence awhile until Yugi decided to break it.

"You know... with you hanging out with Tea tomorrow, I'll be bored until you get back."

Yami chuckled while lightly kissing Yugi's neck. "I'm sure you'll find something to do. Besides, we don't meet up until 1pm so we can spend time together before that." Yami started to sucked on Yugi's neck, causing Yugi to moan softly and a small love mark to show up.

"Y-Yea... I-I guess..." Yugi stuttered, loving Yami's lips against his skin." C-come on, Grandpa will worry about us."

Yami sighed. "Fine" He relunctantly let go as they stood up walking home. They joined hands on the way.

Unknown to them, Tea was watching behind another tree.

_Enjoy it now Yugi. Once we start this project, you'll barely see him at all. Then he'll belong to me!_

She left the park and headed back to her house.

**End of Chapter Two**

**Ally: **hm... things starting to heat up already, but alittle short. Sorry about that. For the record, I won't kill or hurt Tea in this, at least not physically. She'll return nice in the end, I promise. ^_^ Maaayyyybe

Thanks for reading and please review!

**P.S.** That chemical reaction I talked about is real and will cause harm so **DO NOT** attempt it or try it!


	3. First Day

**2 for 1 Jealousy**

**Ally: **I have some free time right now so I figure I should be updating my story. Now for me, I finish one story before I start a new one, unless I write a one-shot. So Expect only this story from me right now unless I put up another one-shot. So now on with the story!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! T_T

**Warning: **Yaoi, meaning boyxboy. Don't like, don't watch.

"talking"

_thoughts_

**Chapter Three: First day**

It was now Saturday morning. Yami and Yugi were sitting on the couch watching tv.

Or at least trying to.

Yami pulled Yugi into his lap and wrapped his arms around him. He started to tickle Yugi's neck with his lips. Yugi giggled at he gesture and squirmed.

"Hehe, Yami stop that." Yugi said, trying to stop his laughter. Yami lifted his lips for a second.

"Aw Aibou, I thought you would like this."

Yugi just giggled again and sighed. He couldn't deny that he loved being in Yami's arms. He turned and tv off and turned around in Yami's lap. A slow, but passionate kiss he gave to Yami.

Yami eagerly returned the kiss, tightening his grip.

But before it could deepen, Yami's phone rang. Both boys groaned, not liking being interupted. Yugi got off Yami's lap and leaned against the arm of the couch, crossing his arms. Yami picked up his phone.

It was Tea.

"Hello?" Yami said.

"_Hey, Atem. Its Tea and I was wondering if we could meet at eleven rather than one._"

" Why?"

"_ I was already out doing errands earlier. Since I was out, I thought it would be easier to just meet up sooner. Is that okay?_"

"Well..." Yami looked over at Yugi. Yugi nodded. He could hear Tea on the phone so he understood Yami's look. "Sure, thats fine."

"_Great! So I'll see you in twenty! Bye!_" Tea said before hanging up. She sounded alittle enthusiatic but it wasn't that big a deal.

Yami hung up and looked back to Yugi. "Well, looks like our time is going to be shortened then." Yugi smirked, then climbed back onto Yami's lap and forcefully kissed him.

Yami was taken offguard, but he didn't mind. He wrapped his arms around Yugi's waist and deepened the kiss, his tongue running over Yugi's lip. Yugi opened his mouth immediately and Yami roamed inside his mouth. He didn't need to memorize it, he knew it very well.

Yami started to slide his hand up the back of Yugi's shirt, but Yugi broke the kiss, panting slightly. "Ya-Yami... not now... I'm not ready, and besides you have to leave in fifteen minutes." Yami smiled.

"I know Yugi and I'm okay with that. I don't think we're quite ready yet. But doesn't mean there can't be foreplay." Yami said, running his hand over Yugi's thigh. Yugi shivered. "Mm, keep that up and you won't be leaving in fifteen minutes. More like thirty."

Yami chuckled, but slowly stopped. "Okay, I guess I should be going then." Yugi pouted, but got up anyway. They shared one last passionate kiss before Yami left.

**(A/N: When Yami is not with Yugi, he goes by Atem. I will make a note when it changes though, like now.)**

Meanwhile, Tea waited at Burger World. She had lied about the errands, but used it as an excuse to keep Atem out longer. She brought a notepad and pencil with her so they could write down what they know. The rest of the time, she planned on them just walking around, like they did when Atem was learning more about his past. It would be like kind of like a date, to her anyway.

She soon spotted Atem walk in and waved him over. He spotted her and walked over to sit down.

"Hey, Tea." He said as he sat down.

"Hey Atem!" She said, putting on a very cheery smile.

"So what should we work on first?"

"Well, are you hungry? We could always eat first, then talk."

"Uh, sure." He said, although he wasn't that hungry.

They ordered and got their food. Tea ordered a milkshake and fries while Atem got the same, only a soda instead of milkshake.

"So I think we should write down information we already know." Atem said.

"Yea, I thought the same, so I brought something to write with." Tea replied, pulling out the notepad and pencil.

Together they wrote down some things they knew, Atem contributing the most information. After about an hour, they had about three-quarters of a page filled out.

"Okay, I think we'll need alittle more. How about we head over to the library?" Tea suggested.

"Sure." Yami said. Soon the two walked over to the library. Tea had to fight off her urge to hold Yami's hand. If everything worked, she would in a little while.

_(2 hours later)_**(A/N:back to Yami)**

Yugi was back home, watching tv. He was worried that Yami wasn't back yet. What would be taking them so long? He had this nagging feeling that they were on a date or something. He shook his head, of course weren't! Yami loved him.

The door opened up and Yami came through.

"Hey Yugi, you here?" Yami asked.

"Yea, in the living room!" He shouted.

Yami came in and sat next to Yugi. Yugi leaned his head on Yami's shoulder.

"What took you so long?" He asked, kind of breaking the mood.

"Well, we spent an hour writing down what we knew, an hour and a half looking in the library, then the last 20 minutes we just walked around. She also asked me to take her home, which was weird when she only lived a few blocks away. But she insisted since the route she walked had a few people that weren't the best to come by. I figured that out when one guy tried to mug us." Yami explained.

"What happened? Are you okay?" Yugi asked, a little worried.

"Yea, I was a pretty good fighter back in Egypt so I know how to take care of myself, and had to protect Tea alittle bit."

Yugi grabbed Yami's hand. "Well, I'm glad you're home. I was getting lonely." Yugi said.

Yami smirked. He took Yugi's chin. "Not anymore, I hope." Then he leaned down and pressed a kiss to Yugi's lips. Yugi instantly kissed back, deepened the kiss.

Just then, Yami's phone made a beeping sound. Yugi groaned, breaking the kiss.

"Again?" He said, sounding annoyed.

"Just a text, ignore it." Yami said. He took out his phone and, quickly putting it on silence, put it on the table. The two were quickly back to kissing again.

Meanwhile, Tea was in her room, going over her plan. She was the one that just texted Yami, hoping he would respond. It was to meet afterschool Monday.

"Keep Atem out as long as I can, as often as I can. Then Yugi will be upset either by being distance with Atem..." She smirked, thinking of the other option. "Or think something is going on between us."

She laughed, hoping this would work. True, she was the one always boosting about friendship, but she thought she was in love. And this jealous feeling wouldn't leave her alone so it had to come to this.

Hopefully, Yami and Yugi would pull through this.

**End of chapter three**

Wow, that took some thought. But I got it on, even though it seems short to me. Read & looking for good reviews. So Tea has started her plan. It does get worse, I'm afraid, but I always fix things at the end^_^

Chapter Four: More of Tea's plans, and Yugi is upset


	4. Nightmare

**2 for 1 Jealousy**

**Ally: **Well it's been a while since I updated but I had a bit of difficulty figuring out what to put here.

**Aud: **Yea, you've been glued to the computer trying to come up an idea. You even asked me *shudders*

**Ally: ***glares* Get out. *shoves out of room* Now then, lets get on with the story

**Aud: ***enter* Nice try, there's no door in the living room.

**Ally: ***shoves out window, on first floor of course* Yea, but the house has a door and lock! Haha!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! T_T

**Warning: **Yaoi, meaning boyxboy. Don't like, don't watch.

"talking"

_thoughts_

**Chapter Four: Nightmare**

It has been one and a half weeks since the start of Yami and Tea's project. So far, Tea's plan might be working.

Every day after school they are either at Tea's house or out at the library working on it. Yami sometimes stayed out passed dinner and was tired enough to just go to bed as so as he got home.

Yugi was saddened by this. He barely even saw Yami any more. Only when they passed each other in the halls and at home here and there. He hated it. And he hated his thought even more.

Every time Yami went out with Tea, one thing plagued his thoughts. Like tonight, Yami was still not home. His mind kept questioning one thing.

Was there more to those two than just a project?

He didn't doubt Yami. He didn't even want to. But them being out so long, the thought tore at his heart. Yami wouldn't do that to him. But was it possible? He didn't want to believe it, but he didn't know what they did when they were out.

He sat on the couch, watching tv but not really paying any attention. His mind was elsewhere, mainly on Yami. He sighed for the hundreth time that hour and glanced at the clock. 6:35pm. Yami should be home soon.

The door opened and Yami walked in. Yugi didn't seem to notice, giving Yami the perfect opportunity.

Yugi, with a yelp, was suddenly picked up bridal style. He instinctly wrapped his arms around the person's neck. The next thing he knew, he was pulled into a deep kiss. Yugi moaned, instantly knowing it was Yami on the other side.

When they broke apart, Yugi smiled. "Welcome home then."

Yami smiled too ."Couldn't resist."

"So you want some ice cream, unless you didn't already eat."

Yami pondered the suggestion. "Well... how about sharing a sundae?"

Yugi giggled. "Sounds good."

So both went to the kitchen, Yugi forgetting about former thoughts for now.

Later that night, Yami and Yugi were asleep. Since Grandpa now accepted their relationship, he allowed them in the same bed as long as they didn't do anything.

Well, Yami was asleep.

Yugi was having a nightmare

_(Yugi's dream)_

Yugi was on his way home from school, alone as for a while. He opened the front door and gasped.

Yami and on the couch on top of Tea, making out with her. Her hands were tangled in his hair.

Yugi wanted to scream, cry, do anything to stop this. But no sound came out of his mouth and his body wouldn't move. His eyes were just locked on the scene in front of him.

Anger and heartbreak ran all through his body. How could Yami do this to him?

The two finally broke away for air. Yami spoke. "Tea... I love you."

"And I love you too, Yami."

Yugi's heart was crumbling bit by bit as this. He felt used by Yami. Almost like he used him to get to Tea.

"Yami, what about Yugi? You don't want to hurt him."

"I'm right here." Yugi mouthed as though yelling, but his voice seemed to just have left him.

"I'll end things tomorrow. It wasn't real. I just used him to make you jealous." Yami said. Then he smirked. "It seemed to work."

Tea smirked as well. "Yes, indeed it did. Now where were we?"

Then they continued to make out.

Yugi just couldn't believe it. He was completely broken. He fell to his knees, tears streaming down his face. He couldn't hold it anymore.

"YAMI!" he screamed.

He sat up quickly in the bed, looking around frantically. He was in the room. It was just a dream. He was still crying though.

It didn't mean that didn't happen.

He broke down sobbing, which seemed to wake Yami up. He rubbed his eyes and looked at Yugi. Once he saw the tears he shot up and grabbed Yugi's hands.

"Yugi, what's wrong, Aibou?" He asked, worried.

"Don't call me that!" Yugi shouted, pushing Yami's hands away. Yami was shocked. What did he do?

"What happened? Did I upset you?"

"Upset me? You completely broke my heart!" Yugi sobbed, crying into his hands. "You.. You used me! And for Tea! If-If you l-like her, t-then just tell her, y-you didn't have to u-use me!"

"Yugi what the hell are you saying? I don't like Tea! Not that way!" Yami said, trying to calm Yugi. Yugi stood up and put his hands down. He looked up to Yami with tears still running down his face. Yami was dumbstroke by Yugi's eyes, filled his anger and sadness. Yugi started speaking softly.

"What have you done with Tea? All those times you've been out, it couldn't have just been about the project? Tell me the truth: Do you really love me? Or is Tea the one you want?"

Yami just stared at him. How could Yugi ask him that? Of course he loved him, more than anything in the world. It was Yugi who released him from the puzzle freeing him from endless loneliness. That was when he fell for the boy and nothing has changed. **(A/N: possible changed from how I originally had it, but I like this better ^_^)**

"Yugi, come here." Yami said, gesturing with his hand. Yugi hesitated a few minutes before finally taking one step, then another, and another until he was at the edge of the bed. Yami grabbed his hand and pulled him into his lap. Yugi wasn't expecting it, but he didn't want his questions unanswered. He struggled against Yami's grip.

"No, Yami! Answer my question!"

"Yugi..." Yami said, putting his hand behind Yugi's head and guiding it to his chest. Yami slept with no shirt on, so leaning against it like this made Yugi blush. "Hear that Yugi? That beats only for one person and thats you. You are the owner of it. Not Tea or anybody else. I swear to the gods that nothing has happened between me and Tea. Everything we do just involves the project. If you don't believe me, ask Tea. She'll tell you."

Yugi frowned at that. "No, she won't."

Yami looked down at Yugi with surprise. "What do you mean?"

"She still likes you alot. I see it whenever we are around her. She's gives me cold glares sometimes when I see her. And she has been taking every moment she can to take you away from me. I don't like it. You're my boyfriend but I have barely seen you this past nearly two weeks." Yugi explained, giving in and nuzzling into Yami's chest. "And I had a nightmare... that you were using me... to make her jealous... all I could do was stand and watch you kiss her... my voice was gone and... my heart shattered."

Yami was feeling guilty. He was spending so much time with Tea and the project that he forgot that he wasn't with Yugi and that it might hurt Yugi. Well that was going to change. The project was due in about a week, then everything would be back to normal. But he wouldn't be out with Tea so much anymore.

He now understood what she was doing. He started noticing that Tea started to get offtopic sometimes but didn't take any note of it, so that would change.

"Well, do you believe me Yugi? I would never ever want to damage our relationship. I love you too much to ever hurt you. I would kill myself before I even think of trying to break your heart."

Yugi smiled. He did believe Yami. His words were so sincere. "I believe you Yami. Just, stop spending so much time with Tea and the project."

"Don't worry. I promise, Tea."

Yugi quickly moved his head and stared up at Yami. "Wha-What did you say?"

Yami laughed. "Just kidding Yugi.I wanted to see your reaction. I promise to spend less time on the project and more with you." He said before pulling Yugi to deep kiss which he eagerly accepted. Yami licked Yugi's bottom lip. Yugi granted him access and opend his mouth, moaning as Yami mapped out his mouth. He wrapped his arms around Yami's neck while Yami's were around Yugi's waist. They parted due to lack of air and leaned against each other's foreheads.

"You know..." Yugi whispered against Yami's lips. "Grandpa is taking a trip next week. We'll have the whole house to ourselves. All day and all night."

Yami seemed to understand what Yugi was hinting at and got excited. "Really Yugi? You want to I mean, I understand if you want to wait-" Yugi stopped him with another kiss.

"I want to, Yami. I think we're ready, but not while Grandpa is here. God forbid he hear and hold it against me the rest of my life."

Both males chuckled at the thought. Then Yugi yawned, blushing afterward.

"Well, we have school tomorrow so we should get some sleep." Yami suggested. Yugi nodded and both laid back down. Yugi leaned against Yami's chest as he drifted back to sleep.

"I love you Yami, so much." Yugi said.

"I love you too Yugi. More than my own life." Yami responded.

Yugi giggled alittle before giving in to sleep. Yami watched him a while.

_He's cute when he sleeps. I won't leave him for the world._

Yami then also gave in to sleep.

**End of chapter four**

**Ally: **Wow that was alittle difficult, but there you go. It might seem alittle rushed, but I kind of want to finish up this story instead off dragging it on a while. So, you can expect maybe 1-3 more chapters left. Then I'll start a new story.

Well Aud is in bed now, which shows how long I have been writing. Don't worry, she got back in the house, thanks to my mom. But anyway, review and lookout for chapter five!

**Chapter Five: **The project presentation with a little shocker


	5. The Project and Shocker

**2 for 1 Jealousy**

**Ally:** Sorry sorry sorry, I'm reallllly sorry for not updating awhile. Alot has been going on around here lately so Its been hard trying to write, not to mention small writer block. Anyways, here's the final chapter. Long as a treat. ;)

I've also stopped switching back and forth so I'm just sticking with Yami now. ^_^

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! T_T

**Warning: **Yaoi, meaning boyxboy. Don't like, don't watch. **Lemon! Don't like, Don't read beween bold!**

"talking"

_thoughts_

**Chapter Five: The Project and Shocker**

So as Yami promised, he cut back from working on the project. Yugi was surely happier about it, but both boys were still alittle worried about Tea.

Speaking of Tea, she was not too happy about Yami's cutback. She now needed a plan B for this. Which was easily come up with.

_Early Friday Morning_

Yugi slowly woke up, the bright sun coming through the curtains. He glanced at the clock and saw it was 7:00. School was in an hour. He then turned back to face his boyfriend, sleeping peacefully next to him.

He figured he'd wake Yami up as well. He started to shake Yami slightly, which seemed to do nothing. Then he tried a..different method.

He moved alittle so he was next to Yami's ear and whispered.

"Yami, wake up...its Friday and Grandpa's leaving today..." Yugi didn't expect what happened next.

Yami rolled over and and moved ontop Yugi, pinning his hands next to his leaned down and whispered.

"Why not get a headstart on our fun?" He leaned down and started a deep kiss. Both boys continued this for who knows how long before they were interupted.

"Cut it out you two! Save the kissing for when I leave!" Grandpa yelled from the door, causing the boys to jump. Yami ended up landing on the floor face first. Once Grandpa left, they glared at the door before getting up and getting ready. But not before Yami added, "Not the only thing when he leaves." and winking at the now blushing Yugi.

"D-don't forget Yami. Your also presenting your project today." Yugi added. Yami groaned.

"Oh yes. Dressing in my old egyptian attire. Tea took it to the extreme with that part."

"Bear with it Yami. Only an hour of that class, then you'll be free of Tea." Yugi said, giggling at the ex-pharaoh's destressed face.

**(A/N: gonna skip alittle time to get to the good part. And I won't be explaining their whole project because i don't even know what all they'd be presenting.)**

_3rd period, History_

"...and as you can see, Egyptian pharaohs wore alot of gold jewelry. Mostly to symbolize their royalty." Tea explained, her hand gesturing to Yami. Many voices could be heard in the back, saying "looks hot in that" and "he seems used to wearing all that" and others.

"And that concludes our presentation on Ancient Egypt." Yami said

"Thank you, Tea, Yami, and extra points for the clothing." the teacher responded, winking.

The bell rang and many students rushed out. Yami and Tea stayed to clean up their project, and so Yami could change back.

He kept his uniform on under the egyptian clothes, but it was still difficult to take off.

"Great job Yami. You modeled it perfectly." Tea complemented, turning towards him and leaning against a desk.

"Well considering I wore these things most of my old life, it wasn't that hard." Yami said. He was having trouble taking the top off. Tea laughed.

"Here, let me help." She said, smirking (he couldn't see because the top was stuck on his head). About 2 minutes and Tea finally pulled it off. She set it down next to her and stared back at Yami. "There."

Yami started to feel uncomfortable under Tea's gaze. He was about to move around her, but she grabbed his arm and moved in...

_Meanwhile..._

Yugi decided too walk to Yami's classroom. He figured they were still cleaning up their project and was going to meet him there.

He just got to the room and the door was halfway open. He peeked in the class real quick and just froze. Right when he looked...

Yami and Tea liplocked.

His whole world disappeared. He moved back aand leaned against the wall, slowing sliding down. He dropped all his books and covered his mouth, trying to stop the sobs that he knew wanted to come out.

Yami lied. Lied right to his face. Nothing going on between them, yea right. Inside that class room proves it.

Suddenly he heard Yami. "Get off me! What the hell Tea?"

Inside the classroom, Yami forcefully pushed Tea off and wiped his mouth.

"Tea what is wrong with you? You know I have a boyfriend! Yugi! Who is also your FRIEND!" He emphasized. Tea turned, tears started to fall.

"But I liked you first! Not Yugi! Me! Do you know how hard it is seeing you two every day! I love you Yami! Please see that!" She cried.

"Tea, I like you but as a friend and nothing more. I love Yugi. He has my heart. It doesn't matter which one of you wanted me first. It matters who I want. And that is Yugi and no one else. I'm sorry Tea but it wont happen. I just want to be friends." Yami said before walking out, leaving Tea to just stare at the ground.

Just as Yami got outside the classroom, he was overwhelmed with an embrace he nearly fell over. He looked down to see Yugi, tears flowwing freely down his beautiful face.

"Yugi, wha...why are you crying?"

Yugi shook his head and leaned up for a kiss. He wrapped his arms around Yami neck as Yami placed his on Yugi's hips. When they parted, Yugi started to speak.

"Y-yami, that-! Oh my god I heard everything! Thank you so much!" He kissed Yami again, making it last longer. And his world came back, better than ever.

_Later that night... _**(Lemon starts here)**

Yami and Yugi stumbled into the bedroom, ripping off each others chokers in the process of making out. After saying their goodbyes to Grandpa an hour ago, they ate dinner and immediately started their affections.

As they got into the room, Yugi fell back on the bed, followed by Yami on top of him. Yami left Yugi's mouth and trailed down hs neck and colloarbone, leaving kiss and bite marks in the process. He moved his hands up under Yugi's shirt and removed it halfway. He hesitated taking it off and looked back straight into Yugi's eyes. Love and lust showed greatly in them, mostly likely in his own too.

"Are you still sure about this Yugi? I don't want you having any regrets if we do." Yami stated in a serious tone. Yugi just smiled.

"I'm positive. I'm ready and I want to give myself to you." Yami smiled back.

"As for me." Yugi got a shocked look.

"Wait, this is your first time too?"

"Yes it is. I never had time for a lover back in Egypt so I never had the chance. I'm glad to have it with you though."

He leaned down to give Yugi another passioate kiss before moving back and taking off Yugi's shirt. He gazed at his soon-to-be lover's beautiful chest then placing many kisses around it, covering every inch.

He moved lower and took off Yugi's pants and boxers with them. Yugi now laid before him completely nude. Yugi blushed and sat up slightly.

"You're beautiful, Aibou."

"T-thank you. B-but you look alittle overdressed for this, my pharaoh." Yugi said before pulling Yami's shirt over his head and onto the floor. He stared at Yami's perfectly tone chest, running his hands up and down them slowly, making a groan from Yami.

"mmm..Yugi..."

Yugi giggled before sliding his hand down and unzipping Yami's pants. Yami seemed to get the message so he got off the bed and took them off, boxers and all.

"Wow." Was all Yugi could say. Yami gave him a small smile before taking Yugi's member in his hand and slowly stroking it.

Yugi moaned at Yami's touch. It felt amazing. Yami, at hearing Yugi's sounds of pleasure, quicking his pace.

Yugi nearly climaxed, but Yami stopped before he could. Instead, Yami grabbed some lotion from the side table and covered three fingers in it.

Yugi was confused and gasped at the intrusion to his entrance. It didn't hurt, but wasn't that comfortable. Yami kissed him to distract him from the pain as he added a second and third finger. Yugi soon found himself thrusting back against them. All too soon, Yami removed them, making Yugi groan with disappointment

"Don't worry Aibou, it gets better." Yami said, while covering his own member in the lotion. He threw the bottle somewhere then placed himself at Yugi's entrance.

"Are you ready? There will be no turning back." Yami said, intertwining their fingers. Yugi gave a nod, preparing himself for what was to come.

Slowly, Yami slide into Yugi.

Yugi cringed alittle and tightened his grip in Yami's hands. God the pain and pressure was unbearable. But the pleasure, the pleasure was beyond words. He only wanted to be with Yami like this, no one else ever.

Once Yami was in all the way, he had to control himself from thrusting into the tight heat. He wanted to wait for Yugi so he didn't hurt him. But the pleasure was intense, he could barely hold out waiting. Yugi was the only one for him with this and more.

Once Yugi was adjusted, he moved his hips slightly, bringing out a groan from Yami. Yami slowly came out and thrust all the way back in, hitting Yugi's prostate on the first try.

"AH!" Yugi gasped. This encouraged Yami to quicken his pace.

All too soon things came to an end. Yugi came all over their chests with a scream of Yami's name. Yami came a second later, screaming Yugi's name while releasing deep within him.

Both laid together panting, recovering from their orgasms. Yami recovered first, slowly pulling out of Yugi and laid next to him. He grabbed Yugi and pulled him to his chest and kissing him deeply, which Yugi eagerly returned.

They soon fell asleep in each other's arms.

_Monday Morning **(end of lemon here)**_

Yami and Yugi raced out of the house and down the street, hurrying to school.

"This is your fault you know!" Yugi yelled.

"Ok ok I get it! You don't have to keep saying!" Yami yelled back.

"Well it is! We would've been on time if you didn't want to do it this morning!"

"Well Sorry!" As they got in the school building, right before the bell rang, Yami pulled Yugi to him and cupped his cheek. "Can I help it if you're just too damn sexy?" He said seductively. Yugi blushed and pushed him away.

"No Yami! School time! God forbid I get in trouble for getting caught in school. Or even actually doing it in school." Yugi shuddered at the image of getting caught. Yami pouted but decided to let it go.

Come 3rd period, Yami and Tea had not spoken a word to each other.

When the bell rang, Yami was about to leave when Tea pulled him back.

"Yami, please, can I talk to you a minute?" She pleaded.

"Sure." Yami responded. Once the classroom was empty, Tea started to speak.

"I'm sorry about this whole thing. I still really liked you and..my jealousy got the best of me. The project got me to thinking I could break you and Yugi up but...I now see that was completely out of line."

Yami nodded, not knowing what to say, and waited for her to continue.

"After I kissed you friday and when you were talking back to me, I saw it in your eyes. Your love for Yugi. I realised then and there that you could never feel that way for me as you do for Yugi. So I've decided to let you go and move on." Tea ended, giving him a real smile, which he returned.

"Thank you, Tea. I'm glad you understand." He was about to walk out when Tea added something else.

"By the way, why was Yugi limping this morning?"

Yami quickly turned and blushed heavily. "Uh..he..uh..y'know um...fell?" he studdered, rubbing the back of his head. Then something clicked in Tea's mind and she blushed.

"Oh my! Uh...well alittle too much info there...um see you later Yami!" She quickly darted out of the room, most likely to splash water on her face to cool her down.

Later, Yami told Yugi everything Tea said and everything was back to normal.

Except of course, Yugi's limping.

**End of Chapter Five**

**Ally; **It is over. No more ideas for this story. Sorry the ending is quick but I was alittle in a hurry to finish this .But look out for another one in the future. Tata for now! Review! ^_^


End file.
